


The New Bitch

by WifeTadashi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Immobility, Intersex Omegas, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Pack Dynamics, Sex Toys, Tooru spelled as Tohru, breeding mounts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 02:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20520263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WifeTadashi/pseuds/WifeTadashi
Summary: "Bokkun! Over here, Bokkun!"It's like waking up. He's not sure what from, because he wasn't sleeping. Just… floating. It was impossible to focus, his head driven into a fog, drunk, though he didn't remember drinking. In fact, his mouth was really, really dry. He—what was it that snapped him out of it?He looks up, a brunette man staring down at him, smiling pleasantly. Another man joins him, eyes and hair wild and odd.These two, they're why his head is clearing."Hey, buddy," the stranger of the two speaks, when Tadashi only blinks at their presence, "You look a little out of it. Let us get you home, huh?"





	The New Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> This work, in addition to what has already been tagged, contains references to male pregnancy, forced crossdressing, bondage, male lactation. 
> 
> Also referenced are the characters Kozume Kenma, Akaashi Keiji, and Kunimi Akira, all as omegas, and Kuroo Tetsurou as an alpha. As a pack, all characters mentioned are in a relationship with each other, but particular attention is drawn to kuroken, bokuaka, and oikuni. The pack is implied to be bigger than just these character, but as to who else is in it is left open to interpretation unless I decide to make a sequel to this. 
> 
> In this setting, alphas are born as alphas, but omegas are born as betas, who later present as omegas. Not all betas become omegas; but up until around their mid twenties, all betas do have the chance to present. Male betas have both male genitalia and a slit. The slit lies dormant unless they present as an omega, in which case it starts to open. This is because the author finds butt babies stupid and gross and because he as a non-cis person thinks more boys should have pussies. Let! Boys! Have! Pussies! Also boobies! 
> 
> I choose to spell Oikawa's given name as "Tohru" over "Tooru" because both spellings are technically valid, and also, it felt better in smut. 
> 
> You are responsible for your own online experience. If you continue despite warnings about potential triggers, knowing you are sensitive to said triggers, it is, frankly, your own fault. I will not be held accountable for any harm that befalls you.
> 
> It should go without saying, but none of what this work contains is condoned in the contexts of real life.

"Bokkun! Over here, Bokkun!"

It's like waking up. He's not sure what from, because he wasn't sleeping. Just… floating. It was impossible to focus, his head driven into a fog, drunk, though he didn't remember drinking. In fact, his mouth was really, really dry. He—what was it that snapped him out of it?

He looks up, a brunette man staring down at him, smiling pleasantly. Another man joins him, eyes and hair wild and odd.These two, they're why his head is clearing.

"Hey, buddy," the stranger of the two speaks, when Tadashi only blinks at their presence, "You look a little out of it. Let us get you home, huh?"

Tadashi thinks that sounds good, that he feels weird, he should get home. He's not well. So he nods, head swimming with the motion, and the other man coos at his grimace. The man, still smiling at him, his half-lidded gaze making him shiver, produces a water bottle from a bag.

"Here," he says, sweetly, uncapping it, kneeling down to press it to the smaller boys lips, "drink." 

But when he reaches to hold the bottle himself, the man tutts, pulling it from reach, free hand snaking behind him and around his neck, pulling him closer. He hushes the alarmed noise Tadashi makes, before pressing the bottle to his lips again. This time, Tadashi hands twitch, briefly hovering above his lap before he lets them go lax, as the stranger makes a pleased sound and tips the bottle. As Tadashi drinks, the stranger's hand moves to pet at his hair, and Tadashi barely registers it as strange over the fluttering feeling in his heart.

"Such a sweet boy, hm?" he says when the bottle empties, guiding his chin to look him in the eyes.

On Tadashi's other side, the odd eyed man squats. 

"'Sure is, Tohru," he agrees, not looking away from Tadashi, "and cute, too!" he adds, grinning at the boy's blush. He leans in closer, and suddenly Tadashi is very aware not only of how close the two men are, but of the fact that this one, at least, has very sharp canines.

The canines of an alpha.

"I'm, um—" he stutters, realizing he's against a wall.

"Shhh, it's alright," the other speaks, and Tadashi catches sight of the same sharp whites in his mouth, "we just want to help you. Don't we, Bokkun?"

"Sure do," 'Bokkun' affirms, placing a firm hand on Tadashi's shoulder. "Say, sweetheart. What's your name?"

"Yamaguchi," his mouth answers, unbidden. "Tadashi."

"Cute name, Tadashi-chan. Call me 'Koutarou', okay?"

"And I'm Tohru," the other adds, petting at his back.

"Tohru and I are gonna bring you home and make you feel better, alright?" 

Tadashi isn't allowed to respond before Koutarou is lifting him, the world under him swaying. With a chaste kiss to Tadashi forehead, he carries him bridal style as he begins to move.

"Tada-chan can count on us," states Tohru, walking ahead. "We've done this before, know exactly what a sweet little omega like yourself needs."

Tadashi only realize how hot he'd been when his blood runs cold

He was a beta, he has to be a beta, he can't present like this, he— 

"Aw, did you have to go and say that, Tohru?" Koutarou chides, "he's all fussy now, I feel bad!"

"Better he hear it now, rather than only realize it when he's getting strapped down to the bench," he throws a smug glance back at them, "after all, you still have a scar from where Keiji-kun got you."

Koutarou grunts a bit, before looking down at his cargo apologetically. "Shhhh, didn't mean to scare you, sweetpea. It's gonna be okay," he promises, "we'll get you nice and full of pups in no time!"

Tadashi's cry is over before he can so much as open his mouth, one hand over it and the other at his neck so he can't wrench away. As soon as the words were out of Koutarou's mouth, he'd spun around, ready for damage control.

"How much of an idiot are you," he hisses, maneuvering to restrain the now kicking and flailing omega Koutarou, is trying and failing to keep hold on, "that you'd say that to a newly presented omega we hadn't even gotten in the bench yet?" 

"Sorry, I'm sorry! I thought they like that sort of thing!"

"Not at first! They don't know what they want until they've had time, you should know this by— _ hey, _ " he snaps suddenly, eyes turning to the omega who'd been clawing at his wrist, now still at the feral sound of an alpha's growl.

** _"Enough." _ **

And Tadashi goes still. 

Tohru smiles. "Sorry for raising my voice, pet," he says, brushing his thumb across Tadashi's cheek, "let's behave for the rest of the way home, okay? Okay."

"Intense," Koutarou breathes as Tohru turns to face forward.

"Well, I want to keep him. Don't you?"

Koutarou snorts, grinning. "Duh."

"Then watch your mouth next time, idiot," Tohru jabs, playful.

Tadashi phases out for some time after, letting their chatter fly over him. His arms hang limp, though he doesn't know if it's because the command holds or because he can't bring himself to struggle as his body grows warmer.

At some point, Koutarou nuzzles into Tadashi's head. "Almost there, aren'tcha, cutie?" 

Tadashi only blinks. 

"Just in time," Tohru comments, throwing a door open."Welcome home, little 'Dashi."

Tadashi whines weakly in response, squirming at the new smells as he realizes that Koutarou and Tohru weren’t the only alphas living here—that if they had their way, he’d be a pack omega.

And they  _ would  _ have their way. Alphas always do.

Koutarou peppers Tadashi’s face in kisses, misunderstanding his distress. “Almost, baby, almost.” 

“The others are still out,” Tohru smirks, “we get him to ourselves.” 

They chuckle. 

Faint swirls of omega scent ghost past Tadashi’s senses as he’s carried down a hall, growing stronger, and smelling more and more of sex, as he’s brought into a room. Beyond its centerpiece, it would almost look like a proper nest, with pillows and blankets and warm, gentle lights, but in the middle, a black leather mount lies in stark contrast.

“Eager, isn’t he,” Koutarou muses when Tadashi fusses.

“I don’t think that’s quite it, Bokkun. Though,” Tohru interjects, helping to settle Tadashi into the breeding bench, “with time, certainly.”

He ruffles the omegas hair as he finishes securing straps around his wrists and upper arms, moving to watch as Koutarou pulls the straps at his thighs taught, and—

Tadashi feels something wet on his thigh, and soon after, he realizes he’s moaning.

“Woah,” Koutarou breathes, “he really liked that.”

“He’s getting more sensitive… let’s get him spread,” Tohru responds, moving to a lever at the mount’s side, “I wanna see the pretty little pussy while it’s still opening.”

And with a click, Tadashi’s legs are pulled apart, providing his hosts with the view of an omegan slit, only just starting to open after a lifetime of dormancy. 

Tohru whistles. “Akira-chan was a lot further along when I got to him… was our Keiji-kun this early when you got to him?”

“Earlier. Slipped him an inducer, remember?” He pauses. “Well, Kuroo did, knew I wanted him and thought it would be funny. But I was there the whole time! It’s why he’s so in love with me.” 

“He gave you a scar, Bokkun.”

“By accident! He was so sweet once I got my knot in him.”

A beat of silence passes, and they laugh. With a blissful sigh, Tohru turns his gaze back the the slit between their new wife’s legs. Laying a light, gentle hand on Tadashi’s thigh, he comes in closer, on his knees, in inspection. “Let me get you open, darling.”

Tohru’s tongue barely grazes Tadashi’s opening, and he still screams. 

Shellshocked, Tohru pulls back… only to snort. “More sensitive than I’d thought… Bokkun, want to keep his mouth… occupied?”

Koutarou doesn’t answer, at least not verbally. Tadashi still hears his feet pad around the mount. 

He closes his eyes, just for a moment, as he feels Tohru’s lips hover against his slit again, and when he opens them, Koutarou’s eyes are staring into his own. 

“Didn’t notice these freckles before… they’re so cute on you, ‘Dashi. The others are gonna go wild for you.” 

And then, in the same moment that Tohru’s tongue slips past his opening, Koutarou’s lips lock with his own, Tadashi’s squeal dying in his throat.

Even just the tip of Tohru’s tongue feels too big for his hole, but as Koutarou pushes forward, it’s hard to focus on even that pain. It feels like he’s in two places at once. It feels like he’s being torn apart. 

Tohru's grip on his thigh tightens, and a hand trails up his leg to palm at his ass. Koutarou seems to relish in Tadashi's muffled whines, kiss deepening, hand rubbing slow, gentle circles on his back.

He's almost close to calming when Tohru slides his tongue in further, and Koutarou breaks away to shove his fingers in Tadashi's mouth. Tadashi hasn't even stopped squirming when Tohru's tongue starts exploring the new hole, prodding at it's insides, and the sensation is so much the omega can't even scream, can't breathe.

And when that long moment finally ends, when he gasps desperately, air filling his lungs,the first thing to come out of his mouth is a word. 

"Alpha…!"

"We've got you, baby doll. We've got you," Koutarou assures. "Hey, Tohru! How's he taste? Spank him if you love it!"

In the moment it takes Tadashi's head to get caught up with what was said, Tohru has raised his hand, and started bringing it down.

He expects to scream. Instead, he moans, low and feral and desperate. The pain stings, but something about it feels  _ good _ , and his body likes it more than it fears it; he can feel the way something in him pulls together, holds, clings, before it lets go.

Soon, his hole is empty, as he hears Tohru panting, gasping behind him.

“Holy shit,” the alpha breathes, and Tadashi can  _ hear  _ the manic smile on his face, “he tried to lock my tongue!” 

Koutarou laughs. “Guess he’s got a thing for spanking!” He pauses a moment, rubbing at his chin. “...Don’t all omegas, though?”

“Some more than others, it would seem,” Tohru retorts, smiling smugly as he pets over the red mark on the shaking omega’s ass. “Now we know exactly how we should go about correcting him if he ever acts on old beta habits, though.”

“Sure you wouldn’t just be encouraging him? I mean, he likes it, yeah?”

“Eh, either way it’s encouraging some proper omegan behaviour. I mean, being horny is just as important as not being uppity, if you ask me. And hey,” he adds, “if he’s just trying to get us to fuck him, it means he’s starting to accept he’s our omega instead of a beta, right? Means he knows he needs alpha dick in his life.”

“And him.”

“God, we’re hilarious. Hey, mind grabbing one of the toys for me? Still needs to be worked a bit more before we can get in there and breed him the way a sweet kid like him deserves.”

“We have toys?”

“Duh. Well, Tetsu-kun does. Likes to tie up Kenma and stick ‘em in to tease him when he’s being a brat. He won’t mind if we borrow them. ‘Dashi-kun here is his type, anyhow.” 

“Gonna have to get in line.”

“You know it. First marking’s ours. Now go get one of those toys, something small. They should be by the door.”

“On it!” For a few minutes, Koutarou shuffles around, mumbling to himself about things being too big, or not being big enough. “Oooh! This one looks nice, right Tohru?”

“It’s perfect, bring it here,” he urges, eager.

“Lemme do it! You’re going to go first so I should get to do this!”

“Damn right I’m going first, he’d split in two if you dove in right away. Let an alpha that doesn’t have a horsecock break him in. But fine,” Tohru concedes, standing up and stepping aside, “by all means, show him a good time.”

With a thump of his knees hitting the floor, Koutarou slides into the spot Tohru had just occupied. His hand hand, larger the other alpha’s, grips the omega’s thigh, and even just that has Tadashi whining for more. “Hey baby girl,” he warns, “let me help you make room for us, m’kay?” Tongue sticking out in concentration, the other hand guides the tip of the vibrator to Tadashi’s omegan entrance. And he starts easing it in. And Tadashi is once again robbed of sound; mouth open, little gasps of air escaping, but no noise. 

When his vision clears, tears dripping from his eyes, he sees Tohru standing above him, looking down at him, smiling serenely, and Tadashi finds it scary how hard it is to tell the lust in those eyes from love. As one hand reaches forward to wipe drool from the corner of Tadashi’s lips, another palms at the front of Tohru’s pants. 

“You really are adorable, aren’t you? Lucky we found you, instead of some trash alphas.”

Behind them, Koutarou flicks a switch, and Tadashi’s head falls as every muscle in his body falls limp, save for those he’s using to grind into the sensation. 

“Doing some of the work with us? Such a good omega already. Don’t worry, we’re always just as eager to please. It’s an alpha’s duty to serve that hole of yours, after all. We exist for you as much as you exist for us.”

Tadashi can’t really say anything in turn, only able to pant, whine, and let his eyes wander between Tohru’s face and the bulge he’s been fondling.

“Hmm,” Tohru muses, smile growing lopsided as one corner pulls up. “You know what, Bokkun?” he asks, cupping Tadashi’s cheek, wetting his palm with tears. “You can have his hole. I want to fuck this sweet face of his instead.”

He says it almost lovingly. And Tadashi does in fact feel special. Even when Tohru brings his crotch up to his face, hand on zipper.

“No complaints from me, Tohru,” Koutarou says, but it sounds so distant as Tadashi watches the alpha in front of him pull his zipper down, eyes fixated entirely on the clothed erection as Tohru works to expose it. Even when Koutarou gets more aggressive with the way he works the vibrator, and it can only barely shake his concentration.

As he feels the vibrator leave his hole, Tadashi watches Tohru take his cock out, pressing the tip against his lips. 

Koutarou stands, fingers sinking into the plush of his thighs, lining his own member against the slit.

And then he slams in, so much bigger than the toy, and Tohru takes advantage of Tadashi’s mouth parting for a moan to push in himself. Tohru holds Tadashi’s head in place as he tries to pull back, panicked, gagging against the intrusion. His fingers tangle into the omega’s hair, eyes shut as he soaks in the warm bliss of the mouth, of the tongue wriggling around him and the throat struggling against him. Even as Tadashi squirms beneath him, he looks utterly at peace. 

He only opens his eyes when a panting Koutarou, mumbling to himself in a desperate voice about how tight their new bitch is, grits his teeth and begins to thrust, Tadashi gasping desperately against Tohru’s cock. 

“Shh, baby. Get it together for your alpha,” he instructs, smiling when Tadashi forces his eyes open through tears, whimpering. “That’s it. Go on, use your mouth. Make your alpha feel good.” 

And there’s something about the way he talks that makes Tadashi’s heart demand that he comply. 

So he begins to suck, as Tohru guides him my pulling on his hair, bobbing Tadashi’s head back and forth.

“That’s it. Such a good bitch. We’ll breed you good, get you full.”

“Such a good bitch,” Koutarou echoes in agreement, voice sounding strained, “give you all the pups you want, get you all dolled up ‘n pretty. Give you nice big tits and milk ‘em empty.” His breath hitches as he picks up in speed, adjusted to the grip Tadashi’s insides had on his cock, starting to pound his pussy in earnest, Tadashi’s hips starting to move to meet his pace.

“Oh, the tits you’ll have,” Tohru breathes, “pretty bitch like you will get big ones, perfect for our pups. Get you the laciest lingerie to wear under all your new dresses, keep you nice and spoiled.”

And it all sounds so  _ good  _ to Tadashi, makes him want to  _ beg, _ to say  _ 'yes! mark me, breed me, pup me!', _ makes him want to have them palming at swollen breasts and a domed belly, dressed up in bras and panties and dresses, to be kissed by them and kept like a pet. He’s so in his head he doesn’t even realize how eager he’s been with his mouth until Tohru is moaning, bucking his hips, breaking—and he feels hot cum going down his throat, head held in place by Tohru as he comes into him. 

He pulls out, panting as Tadashi gasps for air, falling to his knees, smiling at Tadashi, face covered in tears and drool. And he kisses him all over, trailing down to his neck.

And he bites.

And Tadashi’s mind halts, if only for a moment, body going limp. And in that moment, Koutarou grunts, pulls out, and slams his entire length back in, a tremor going through his body, ass jiggling as it had when he was spanked, back arching, and something in him locks into place around the growing knot in his cunt, holding it fast so not a drop of Koutarou’s cum can be wasted. 

Koutarou sighs, blissful, before leaning forward, mouth to Tadashi’s back, and leaving his mark on the omega’s shoulder blade. 

For awhile, they lay there, Tadashi’s mates licking at the limp boy’s new marks, waiting for Koutarou’s knot to go down, wistfully enthusing about all the things they’ll do with their new mate.

And then, somewhere in the house, a door opens.

“Looks like the others are back,” Tohru remarks.

“Ready for round two, baby?”

**Author's Note:**

> And so the rest of the pack had their fun, and Tadashi lived happily ever after having their babies with his other omega friends. 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at tsukishima-tadashi, or twitter at @bottomyamaguchi. Neither is sfw, but if that bothers you, you shouldn't be reading this in the first place.


End file.
